Whispers in the dark
by midnightsdarkesthour
Summary: This is smut, yoai, rated M. There is boy x boy aka Male to Male sex. So if you don't like don't read. I own nothing and it depresses me greatly. This is a Edward x Jacob story, Enjoy.


Authors note:

I don't own Twilight, so ya. I'm taking request and suggestions for this story. I'v tried to re-wright it like 5 times but I got nothingL Help?

Jake dream pov:

**_"I love you" he whispered in my ear, he was so warm. Every thought I had about him being cold was wrong. "Jake I love you so much" _**

**_"I love you too eddy" I say curling into him. In my heart I know, this is a dream. In 3 days he was going to marry my best friend. They were going to be happy, together, without me. He was going to smile, and kiss her saying I do. Me? I'll just sit there smiling in pain, everyone will assume it's because I love bells. But it's always him, it always has been. _**

**_"Don't leave me, k?" he asks looking me deep in the eyes. Tears spill over my eye lashes, reaching up I cup his face gently. _**

**_"Never, I promise. I can't live without you" he smiles now, god he's so beautiful. He kisses away all of my tears softly whispering promises of our nonexistent future together._**

**_"I love you" he mumbles agents my lips. All I can think as I let the imaginary him take me is 'no you don't' _**

**_Edward dream pov:_**

**_"So warm, so tight" I mumble agents his neck. "I love you" he tightens around me when I say that and damn dos it feel good. "Jake," I pant in response. _**

**_"I'm close, oh fuck Ed I'm close" Jake damn near screamed "I'm of fuck, Cumming, oh EDDY!" his voice brings me over the edge as he tightened around me. Pulling him to my chest I try to tell him I love him, but he puts a finger to my mouth. "No, don't say it any more. It hurts enough" _**

Jacob pov:

After waking up, I decided to take a cold shower. Still pictures of him play around in my head. I can feel my chest tighten. I can feel warm tears spill down my face; a broken sob leaves my lips. "I love you and I don't know why." I mumble agents my hand. "Why, why, why" sliding down the wall with my eyes closed. All I can see his him, smiling happy. His arm around my best friend, happy without me, like it's always going to be. "Why?" I ask myself.

Edward pov:

"Jake" I damn near scream as I cum. Breathing deep, I try to catch my breath. I can hear his thoughts 'why, why, what's wrong with me? Why? What kind of a freak am I? Why?' I need to find him, now. This was the fifth time this week I had this dream and now I know he is sending them to me. He blames himself, but it's not his fault. Before I know it I'm out the door and running. Crossing the border between our land and the werewolf's without even thinking. Climbing in his window I rip open the door to his bathroom. "Jacob" I practical yell. He looks up at me with sad eyes that break my heart in an instant. "Don't cry Jake" I say striding into the shower. He was curled up on the floor, with both arm wrapped around himself. "I love you, so much" I say kissing his neck "and before you run away, I broke it off with Bella as soon as I go that first dream."

Jacob pov:

"WHAT WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" Jacob yelled jumping up. "WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT? WHAT THE FUCK"

"Calm down Jake" Edward laughed. "Bell knew I was gay, apparently longer than I did, she's cool with it."

"YOU TWO WERE GETTING MAIRIED! WHY DID SHE AGREE TO IT IF SHE KNEW YOU WERE GAY?" Jacob yelled waving his arms. Rushing forward and kissing Jacobs panicking lips, Edward ran his hands down his sides in a soothing manner.

"Is that what you want to focus on right now?" he asked nipping at soft lips. Moaning in response Jacob ground agents Edward. In record time Edward was out of his shirt and pants. Soon he was incased in Jacobs's warm hole.

"Oh fuck, god, move ED, fuck move!" Jacob cried thrusting his hips.

"Oh shit, so good" Edward groaned moving at inhuman speed's in and out of his werewolf.

"Fuck, ohohohooh, Fuck yes! Yes, yes, YES!" Jacob screamed desperately as he came. Feeling Jake cum set Edward off into his peak with a shout of Jacob.

Bella pov:

About damn fucking time. Ha-ha Alice owes me 30 bucks:)


End file.
